Imagine
by Nicole1
Summary: Daniel's acting odd, Vala is determined to find out why. Angsty and Fluffy. Some references to Memento Mori.


**Imagine**

_A/N: when i wrote this I just sat down and wrote whatever came to mind, I had no idea where it was going at first. It's fun to write that way. I hope you enjoy this fic._

"Can't we just imagine?" Vala blurted.

"It's pretend," Daniel replied absently.

"Fine. Can't we just pretend?"

"No."

"Why not?" Vala could hear the annoyance creeping into her voice.

"Because I have better things to do than entertain you."

She grabbed his book and put it behind her back.

"Vala." He was pissed, but at least she had his full attention now.

"Daniel, what is your problem lately?"

She saw something in his eyes that told her she was right. He'd been acting strangely all week. Distracted, sad, mad, and very tired. "I don't know what you're talking about" He snapped a little too quickly.

"I'm right. Something is wrong." She grinned and crossed her legs towards him. "I'll give you your book back if you tell me." She lifted it over her head, just above his reach.

Something dark flared in his eyes. A mix of pain and anger that rivaled anything she'd seen in her very experienced life. "Keep it." He got up and walked away. She was stunned and worried. Daniel did not leave her alone with his books. He loved them, a little too much sometimes.

She didn't waste a second. Vala stormed into his office after him, catching the door before he could slam it in her face.

"Daniel, what the hell is wrong with you!?" She tossed the book onto his already cluttered desk.

"Me!"

"Yes!"

"Maybe it's you, did you ever think of that!? Can't you just leave me alone for five seconds?!"

Vala wanted to scream some choice phrases back at him, but she saw his eyes. He wasn't angry at her, this was about something else. She could feel it. He was trying to push her away. Screw that.

"Daniel, talk to me." She softened her voice and pulled a chair up to his desk.

His mask of anger faded. All that was left was pain. He looked so...lost. Unsure. She had a flash of herself when she'd lost her memories. Daniel comforting her, bringing her back. He'd held her, it had been that simple gesture that had healed so much of the hurt. She stood quickly and pulled him into her arms. At first he stood there stunned, then he tensed, then he melted.

"I'm sorry I've been an ass this week."

She laughed softly, against his shoulder. "Daniel, darling. You're always an ass, this week you've been more of a bitch."

She felt him chuckle. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I'm sure I deserved some of it."

He made no move to pull away. Neither did she.

"This week is always hard on me," she had to strain to hear, he was barely whispering. "It's the anniversary of my parents deaths."

She felt like someone had punched her in the gut. "I'm so sorry, Daniel. I didn't realize." She gently pulled away and met his haunted ,tired eyes. He'd said parents. She wanted to ask, but couldn't force out the question.

"They were both killed in an accident. At a museum of all places." His eyes became distant.

"You saw it?" She couldn't keep the horror out of her voice.

"Yes." He swallowed.

Vala forgot to breathe momentarily.

"I'll be fine. It's just not something I normally share." Daniel went to grab the book she'd returned and stopped halfway. "I'd appreciate if you didn't-"

"I won't. I'd never," was all she could manage.

He grinned. "I know that. I was going to say I'd appreciate if you didn't steal my books again. It's rather annoying."

Vala felt some of the tightness around her heart lessen. "Now Daniel, don't be unreasonable. You know I have to find some way to entertain myself. Tormenting you is my job. I take seriously."

"I noticed."

He said nothing else, and began rummaging through a draw. Vala took that as her cue to leave. She made it a few steps.

"You're leaving?" She could hear a trace of sadness, it surprised her.

"Well, I didn't want to intrude." She stammered.

"Since when?" He smirked.

"Very funny, Daniel. You know I can be considerate from time to time."

His face turned serious. "I know. I just don't...," he let his voice trail off. Daniel was even worse at expressing emotions that she was.

She plopped back in the chair. "So what are we doing today?" She put her feet up on his desk and waggled her eyebrows.

He glared at her momentarily, probably wondering if he should change his mind and tell her to piss off. Instead his eyes warmed even as he pushed her legs off his desk.

"Reading."

She almost rolled her eyes and launched into a speech about all the other things they could be doing. But she didn't. He needed a friend today. Someone to distract him from his memories. If there was something she was good at, it was distracting.

Vala rested her elbows on his desk, and met Daniel's intense stare. "Whatever you need."

He blinked, and looked away for several moments. When he turned back, he was almost smiling. "Then later we'll go shopping." He winked.

Her expression must have been a one of pure and utter shock because he laughed. It warmed her soul.

"Daniel, you better not be playing with me."

"Would I do that?"

"I can only imagine." She winked back.

His unbridled laughter told her all she needed to know. He was going to be fine. Besides she was there to make sure of it.

end fic

**Comments are loved :) please feed the fic writer :)**


End file.
